10 Maneiras de se Encher a Paciência Alheia
by Kuchiki Rina
Summary: Você está morrendo de tédio? Nada de novo nos Orkuts da vida? A Lady GaGa ainda não saiu pelada na rua? Não sabe como escapar desse ócio imbecilizante? Fácil! Siga as dicas do Deidara sensei, e faça do sofrimento alheio sua diversão!


_**10 Maneiras para Encher a Paciência Alheia:**_

_Demonstradas por Deidara._

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é meu, é do Masashi Kishimoto. Ah, eu adoraria que o Deidara usasse essas dicas NELE!

_Deidara em: 10 Maneiras para Encher a Paciência Alheia!_

_Número Um: Seja insistente._

**Deidara: **Danna posso pintar suas unhas? Un?

**Sasori:** Não...

**Deidara: **Por Favorrr!! Un!

**Sasori: **Não...

**Deidara: **Vai láá Danna!!

**Sasori:** Já disse que não!

**Deidara: **Por favorzinho!

**Sasori:** Deidara você quer morrer? ¬¬

**Deidara: **Não, quero pintar suas unhas :3

**Sasori:**...

_Número Dois: Faça algo que a pessoa odeia, e finja que foi sem querer. _

**Sasori: **Maldito Deidara... Bem, vou checar minha coleç... (Pedaços de madeira explodida pra tudo que é canto) DEIDARA!!!

**Deidara: **Oi Danna!

**Sasori: **Você explodiu minhas marionetes???

**Deidara: **Eu não, un! Acho que deixei uma bomba cair sem querer...

**Sasori:**...Só saia de perto de mim, por favor.

**Deidara: **Okay! (Explode outra marionete) Desculpa, errei o alvo!

**Sasori:**..._Lembre-se dos seus exercícios de respi...Espera, eu não respiro mais. Como faço pra me acalmar agora? O_o_

_Número três: Mostre pra pessoa o quanto você a adora, com um belo presente de grego._

**Deidara: **Desculpe por suas marionetes, Danna... Fique com isto, pra saber o quanto estou arrependido, un.... (Entrega presente)

**Sasori: **(Supreso) Pra mim? Não vai explodir na minha cara?

**Deidara: **Claro que não, seu bobo, un! Abra!

**Sasori: **(Abre presente. Presente explode)...Você disse que não ia explodir na minha cara!

**Deidara: **E não explodiu, un. Explodiu nas suas mãos! :3

**Sasori: **..._1 carneirinho, 2 carneirinhos, 3... Espera, acho que tô confundindo alguma coisa. 1 marionete, 2 marionetes, 3 marionetes... Assim tá melhor!_

_Número Quatro: Discuta com a pessoa sem razão alguma._

**Deidara: **Não Danna! Não passe a manteiga na fatia de baixo do pão!

**Sasori:**...??? Por quê?

**Deidara:** Não é o jeito certo, un! É pra passar na de cima.

**Sasori: **Deidara, é gravitacionalmente mais fácil passar na fatia de baixo do pão. Passar na de cima é burrice.

**Deidara:** No, no, no! Passar na fatia de cima deixar você controlar melhor a quantidade de manteiga. Além do mais, fica mais gostoso, unnnn! :3

**Sasori:**...Mesmo?

**Deidara:** Un, Danna bobo! Claro que não! Todo mundo sabe que é pra passar na de baixo! (come fatia) Aliás, o que você tá fazendo passando manteiga? Você não come!

**Sasori:**..._Um Deidara explodindo, dois Deidaras explodindo, três...Não tá funcionando!!_

_Número Cinco: Perturbe o sagrado sono alheio por nada._

**Sasori:**...Zzzzzz... (Sonhando com marionetes novas. Telefone toca)...Hunf... Alô? (Telefone desliga)

**Sasori:**...Zzzzzz....(Volta a sonhar com marionetes. Telefone toca. Esconde a cara debaixo do travesseiro)...Alô. (Telefone desliga) Grrr

**Sasori:**...(Começa a sonhar com marionetes massacrando Deidara e sorri. Telefone toca). Alô!!! (Telefone Desliga)...!!!!

_346354365463563 ligações perdidas depois..._

**Sasori: **(Telefone toca) NÃO DESLIGA, (Censurado)! O QUE É DEIDARA?

**Deidara:** Danna... Olha pela janela!

**Sasori:** (Vai todo rabugento e olha)

**Deidara:** (No jardim, acena) Oi Danna! Tchau Danna! (Desliga e vai embora. Dia amanhece)

**Sasori:** (Arranca tufos dos cabelos) ARRRRGHHH!!

_Número Seis: Estrague a felicidade dos outros._

**Sasori:** Ahahahahahahah! Consegui uma nova marionete humana! Motor de 500 cavalos, aparelho de DVD embutido, sistema anti-pichação-do-Itachi, trezentas armas diferentes e ar condicionado interno! Uma verdadeira obra prima!! (Lágrimas de emoção)

**Deidara:** E daí? Eu vou acabar explodindo essa também, un!

**Sasori:**...(Murcha) _Seu... Seu...Tô com muita raiva pra pensar!!!_

_Número Sete: Pentelhe, Pentelhe, Pentelhe!_

**Deidara:** (Cutuca Sasori)

**Sasori:** O que é?

**Deidara:** Nada não.

_Alguns segundos depois..._

**Deidara:** (Cutuca Sasori)

**Sasori:**...O que é?

**Deidara:** Nada não.

_Milhares e milhares de vezes depois..._

**Deidara:** (Cutuca Sasori)

**Sasori:** O QUE É, DROGA!!

**Deidara:** Nada não, un! Que estresse Danna!

**Sasori:**...(Quebra pedaço de madeira qualquer)_Eu...Quero...Sangue..._

_Número Oito: Pregue peças!_

**Deidara: **Senta aqui Danna! Un! (Aponta Cadeira)

**Sasori:** (Senta. Som de pum é ouvido)...

**Itachi:** Podia ter feito isso antes de vir pra cá, né? ¬¬

**Kisame:**...Mas marionetes soltam...? (Leva pedala)

**Konan:** Mistério que ficará sem solução! Vamos esquecer o assunto! (Vergonha)

**Deidara:** Hihihihihihih...

**Sasori:**...(Tendo visões de Deidara queimando no inferno) \n_n/ (Maravilhado)

_Número Nove: Seja bipolar nas suas opiniões..._

**Deidara:** Nossa Danna! Que roupa bonita, un!

**Sasori:**...?? Mas é só o sobretudo da Akatsuki!

**Deidara:** Ficou brega em você, unnn...

**Sasori:** Mas você acabou de dizer que...

**Deidara:** Tá ótimo Danna!

**Sasori: **Okay, mas...

**Deidara: **Mas não ficou bom... Devia ter pedido pra eu escolher! Eu pegava esse aqui! (Segura roupa exatamente igual)

**Sasori:**..._Muito tonto pra um pensamento homicida agora..._

_Número Dez: Faça todas as coisas a cima, no mesmo dia, repita-as e coroe a ocasião com música de gosto discutível._

Música de gosto discutível no mais alto volume.

**Deidara:** Oi Danna! Não foi um ótimo dia? Danna? Dann... (Estrangulado) Da...O...Que...

**Sasori:** MORRE INFELIZ!! (Puto total)

_OBS: Nós não nos responsabilizamos por NENHUM dano físico ocorrido aos que seguirem esse manual. É de sua própria conta e risco. _

_OBS²: Nenhum Sasori foi machucado durante as filmagens. Ah, espera... (Lê dica 3)_

_OBS³: Nenhum Deidara foi machucado durante as filma...(Lê Dica 10) Okay, esqueça esse assunto..._

_**Dica Extra: Enchendo o Saco estando no Hospital...**_

**Sasori:** (Repousando para cola de madeira secar) É tudo culpa sua, seu infeliz!! Ò_Ó

**Deidara:** (Múmia) Não sei por quê está com tanta raiva de mim, Danna, nem por quê me atacou... Eu só me defendi, un...

**Sasori:** Defendeu o (Censurado)!!! VOCÊ ME EXPLODIU!!

**Deidara:** E você não morreu, un... (Encontra botão) Ei, pra que serve isso, unnn?

**Sasori:** Deidara, nã... (Cama se dobra e pedaços de madeira voam)

**Deidara:** Ohhhh... o_o LEGAL!

**Sasori:** (Mais quebrado ainda) Deida...! (Cama se dobra)

**Deidara:** (Aperta botão repetidas vezes, pedacinhos do Sasori voam) WEEEE!! \o/ (Enforcado por braço voador do Sasori) Dan...

**Sasori:** É HOJE QUE EU TE MATO, MALDITOOOOO!!

_**OWARI!**_

_E aí pessoal? Espero que gostem! Foi feita com muito amor e carinh... A quem estou querendo enganar? Foi feita com muitas consultas a amigos e risadas maléficas enquanto eu fazia o Deidara infernizar o Danna. Acredito que tenha ficado engraçada. Bem, essa fic não foi betada, então por favor perdoem os erros dessa pobre Fanwritter. Meu único beta é a correção automática do Word._

_Kissus, Já Né!_


End file.
